Moonlit Night
by annoyingpixie1901
Summary: *BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!* Jacob and Renesmee's strange and wonderful relationship through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't Stephenie Meyer. So, as a result, I don't own any of these characters, no matter how much I wish I owned Edward or Jacob.**

_**A/N: I finished Breaking Dawn and thought to myself, "What is Jake and Renesmee's relationship going to be like?" I mean, her parents are vampires, she's half vampire-half human, and a half human-half shape-shifter imprinted on her. She's developing at an extremely fast rate, has the Volturi (Caius in particular) watching her every move, and she's the one link between the wolves and the vampires. Plus, Jacob's going to be like a brother when she's younger, then like a lover when she's older. How awkward!! So, I'm going to pick up when she's DEVELOPMENTALLY fourteen years old. Literally, she's only, like, eight or something. I'll try to keep it mostly in Renesmee's or Jacob's Point of View, but if I feel it's necessary, I'll switch to someone else's, but I'll be sure to make a note so you awesome readers will know.**_

Renesmee PoV:

The sunlight streamed in through the window of my family's fairytale-esque cottage. Where it kissed my skin, it glowed, a preview of what was to come. When I reached full size, I would stop growing and become immortal, like the rest of my family. Sparkling in the sunlight, never having to sleep, and drinking animal blood went along with immortality for me. You see, my family is made up of vampires.

My grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, was born and raised in London in the 1640. His father was a clergyman in the church and dedicated his life to hunting vampires that lived in the sewers. Carlisle helped him hunt them. One day, Carlisle found a coven and waited until one came up to hunt then he and the mob attacked. The vampire bit Carlisle and began to drink, but was distracted by the mob. The vampire turned and left, taking two other people with him. Carlisle moved into someone's cellar and, miraculously, didn't scream in pain for the whole three days. After he awoke, and realized what he became, he tried multiple ways to kill himself, then realized that animal blood sustained him just as well as human blood. Vegetarian vampires were born. He moved to America and worked as a doctor, saving lives, instead of eating them.

Carlisle was working in Chicago in 1918, during the Spanish Influenza Epidemic. He had two particular patients. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward. Lizzie's husband had already died of the flu. Lizzie was on her deathbed one night when Carlisle was tending to her. She said that she knew Carlisle had special abilities and made him swear that he would do everything in _his_ power to save her son, Edward. When Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward into the forest surrounding Chicago and bit him. When Edward awoke, he was able to read people's minds. Carlisle and Edward lived together, their cover story was that Carlisle's wife had died, and Edward was her sister. A great, fatherly bond was forged between Carlisle and Edward.

While they were living in Ohio, Carlisle worked in the hospital. A woman was brought to the morgue, but somehow her heart was still beating. He asked how she died, and the people that brought her in said that she had jumped off a cliff, after her day-old child died. Her name was Esme. When her transformation was complete, she and Carlisle fell in love. Edward always loved her like the mother he had lost, and she loved him like the son she had lost.

They moved to Rochester, New York in the 1930's. One night, when Carlisle was walking home from work, he smelled blood, very, very strongly. He followed the scent to find a beautiful young woman, bleeding in the streets. He took her back to their home and bit her. Edward read in his mind that he hoped that Rosalie would be to him what Esme was to Carlisle. Rosalie and Edward didn't really hit it off. She also disliked being a vampire. She had wanted to marry and have children, which was no longer possible for her as a vampire.

The family moved to Tennessee, in the Smoky Mountains. Rosalie was hunting by herself and came across a man who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him to Carlisle, who bit him. When the man woke up, he told them that his name was Emmett. He and Rosalie fell in love. They got married and are without a doubt the most physical in their relationship.

When they moved again, a couple found them. They both had topaz eyes, just like the Cullens, which meant that they hunted animals. Carlisle welcomed them both into their family. Alice had been born in 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi. Jasper had been born in the 1850's and joined the Confederate Army as a teenager. He fought in the Battle of Galveston. Alice loved to shop, Jasper loved to learn.

The Cullens moved to Forks, Washington. The kids were enrolled in school, Carlisle worked at the hospital, and Esme was a homemaker. One day, there was a new student at the school, named Bella Swan. She was the police chief's daughter. She also was Edward's la tua cantate, meaning that her blood sang for him. He was able to get past that and they fell in love. Bella had a friend named Jacob Black. Edward left Bella just after her 18th birthday and she went all zombie. Jacob sort of snapped her out of it, and she fell in love with him, just a little bit. Then Edward came back with his family, and Bella took him back, but Jacob wouldn't hear of it. He loved Bella and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Bella chose Edward over him, though. Jake ran away to Canada, but came back to be at their wedding.

And here's the big shocker. Bella, a human, got pregnant on their honeymoon with Edward, a vampire. And that baby was me. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And even more interesting, my mom's friend, Jake, is a shape-shifting wolf-man and he imprinted on me, meaning he's my other half, my soulmate. And I'm only fourteen. But, I definitely love him. I've loved him from the day I was born. And he's mine. My sweet, sweet Jacob.

**_A/N: Reviews make me REALLY happy!! And a happy me updates much sooner than cranky me!!_**


	2. It's Not A Chapter, I'm Sorry!

A/N: I know

A/N: I know! I hate them, too!

I won't be updating any of my other stories any more because I decided I hate them. I don't know why, I just do. Also, because I just started school, I won't be updating for a while. I promise that I will when I can! I won't let you down!

You guys rock!!

PLEASE DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY!! I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND, EVEN IF I GET GROUNDED UNTIL I DIE, I WILL UPDATE FOR YOU!!


End file.
